


Unexpected

by crazddreamer



Category: WWE, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: After No Mercy 2017, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, F/M, Oral Sex, Shower Sex, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-27
Updated: 2017-09-27
Packaged: 2019-01-05 23:01:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12199137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazddreamer/pseuds/crazddreamer
Summary: After winning against John Cena at No Mercy 2017, Roman Reign's girlfriend notices her man is in some pain, and aims to help him feel better. Shower sex ensues, and hotel management gets some complaints





	Unexpected

**Author's Note:**

> Quick drabble. Poor Roman landed weird after that table bump and I just knew he needed a damn neck rub.
> 
> Editing note: Asterisks (*) indicate text message

Roman had won against John Cena.

He had won.

You had waited for him backstage, just past the curtain, and you were the first one he went to as he passed through them, wrapping his arms around your body and burying his nose in your hair. You held him, even as the locker room swarmed him, patting his back, loud exclamations of favorite moves and “holy shits!” ringing in your ears.

“I’m gonna need you later, Baby girl,” Roman muttered in your ear before stepping back from you, accepting the congratulations from those around him.

Dumbfounded, you could only nod, even though he didn’t see you. After big matches, Roman usually didn’t want sex. He liked to grab dinner, head back to the room, and cuddle until falling asleep. Pay per views took everything out of him, and when he awoke the next morning, he was a new man, playful and flirty and most definitely horny, win or lose the previous night. 

Often, Roman invited you to the pay per views. He said it calmed his nerves to have you nearby, gave him someone to perform for. Admittedly, watching him wrestle turned you on immensely, and you had taken to bringing extra panties with you to the arena. No one had ever made you soak yourself like Roman Reigns. But you respected the fact he was too mentally wore out afterwards, so you never pushed the issue. Besides, the morning sex more than made up for it.

Roman insisted on staying until the show was over, but recommended you head back to the hotel to order room service. That was also different, but you agreed, giving him a sweet kiss on the lips before leaving. 

Your room was quite large during this trip, with a couch, small kitchen, and a high boy table included. It was tastefully decorated, even with the palm tree paintings above the king-sized mattress. The bathroom had a walk-in shower and a large soaking tub, which immediately drew your eyes, and you made a mental note to take that bad boy for a spin.

Checking the time, you decided to go ahead and order room service, a steak for Roman, and a Ceasar salad for you. The TV was on low in the background as you moved around the tiny kitchen, setting up your coffee for the next morning. Your phone chimed and a smile spread across your face at Roman’s text.

*Baby Girl, I can’t wait to get back to you. I’m on my way*

He arrived shortly after room service left. “Hey,” you whispered, reaching up to kiss him. “Food is ready when you are.”

Roman looked behind you to the spread on the table. “I need to shower. I wanted to be with you so bad I left before I could wash off.”

“It will keep for a few minutes. Go ahead,” you patted his ass, making him chuckle at you.

“You sure?”

Rolling your eyes, you pushed him in the direction of the bathroom. “Go you sexy Samoan stud. I don’t want to smell your sweat while I’m trying to eat.”

A devilish smirk crossed his face and he scooped you up, causing a shriek of alarm. “I thought you liked it when I got sweaty.” Tossing you on the bed, he crawled over you, not touching an inch of your body.

Huffing, you glared at him. “I like it when you get sweaty from sex. Not from rubbing against other men.”

“Aw, Baby Girl, are you jealous?” His hair swung down to tickle your cheek, his cocky grin still aimed at you. “You don’t like it when men touch me?”

You couldn’t stop yourself, your hand sneaking out to wrap a few strands of his hair around your finger. “Work sweat is different than sex sweat, and you know it. It’s like,” you hesitated a little, but at his questioning eyes, you continued, “it’s like both of our scents mixed together.” 

Dipping down to kiss you, he then pushed himself off the bed and grabbed his clothes from his bag. “I’ll be right back.”

Truth be told, you were disappointed. Roman’s touch always set you on fire, and now you were left smoldering with no relief. Laying there for a minute, you heard the shower running, and then some soft groans from Roman. Your brow furrowing in concern, you got up and made your way to the cracked door of the bathroom. “Rome?” Pushing the door open, you peeked your head in to check on your boyfriend. “Roman, are you ok?”

Seeing Roman Reigns naked was like a gift from the gods, but the way he had one hand pressed against the wall, his head hung, and the water beating on his neck, told you he was in pain. The clear glass of the shower stall was quickly getting fogged up, but you knew he heard you as you crossed the tile. “Baby Girl.” His voice was deep, and a little strangled. 

“Roman, why didn’t you tell me hurt?”

“I didn’t want you to worry.”

Scoffing at that, you quickly began removing your clothes, leaving them in a pile on the floor. Tossing your hair up in a large bun on your head, you opened the glass door and moved into the shower. Roman shifted, bringing your lower body under the heat of the water, his arm draped around your hips in a lazy manner. Your hands found his chest, where they seemed to always go, and you gently traced his tattoo with the tips of your fingers. “What hurts?”

Groaning low in this throat, he stood straight, removing his hand from the wall. “My neck and lower back from that table bump.”

You wanted to roll your eyes at the term “bump.” That move was like watching a train wreck and it had frozen you in place until he was firmly back on his feet. “Turn around.”

Doing as he was told, he faced the shower head, the water raining over his neck and back, and you shifted so that you could run your hands over his skin. There were no marks, no bruises to be seen yet. Softly, you pressed your lips between his shoulder blades, a soft “I’m sorry,” escaping your mouth. Your hand reached above your head, and you ran your thumb from the base of his neck all the way to his hairline. A groan ripped from Roman’s mouth and you shivered, the sound causing havoc in your body.

“Move your hair, please,” you whispered. Why your voices were so low, you weren’t sure. It was if there was some type of vulnerability to the moment, a give and take that neither of you had ever been a part of in your relationship. 

Roman gathered his hair to the side of his neck, allowing it to drop over his shoulder and across his chest. Peppering his shoulder blades with kisses, you continued to use your thumb to rub against his spine in his neck, adding pressure once you gauged his pain level. Your other hand was gripping his shoulder, the basket weave ink peeking through your fingers. His tattoos always mesmerized you, and he indulged your curiosity by reminding you what the different patterns meant, and telling you family stories. Roman’s patience with you was a large reason you were falling in love with him, although the words had not been shared yet, by either of you. His family included you in everything, and as a woman with no close ties to her own family, it was bittersweet and welcome.

Deciding to give his neck a break, you moved your hands down his back until you reached the area right above his butt. Trying to not become distracted by the Adonis god in front of you, you once again used your thumbs, both this time, to rub circles into his hip bones, and then moved inwards towards the small of his back, repeating the inward and outward movement across the space, all the while listening to Roman’s moans of content and relief.

“God, Baby Girl, that feels amazing.”

A soft smile graced your lips, and you kept up your ministrations. “I’m sorry you hurt.”

Roman lifted his shoulders in a shrug. “Part of the deal, you know that.”

Nodding, even though he couldn’t see you, you ran your hands up his back and around his torso, pressing yourself against him and hugging him close. “Yes, I know that, and I accept it. I accept that you love your job, and I accept that you accept the pain, but it still hurts my heart to see you stiff in the mornings, trying to roll out of bed, or even walk across the room while limping.”

Roman turned his head to look at you over his shoulder. “Maybe I need more of your amazing massages.”

Grinning at him, you nipped the skin under his tattoo. “You can’t afford me. This one was a freebie.”

Turning to fully face you, Roman took a step, pressing you against the cold tile. Your breasts were pressed against his stomach and you felt your nipples harden, his hard dick laying between you two on your stomach. The urge to climb him like a tree was a hard one to suppress, but suppress it you did. You understood Roman’s need for mental space after matches, and you would never risk pushing him into something he didn’t want to do.

“Where are you, pretty girl?”

“Hmm?” you asked, not realizing you had spaced out. Looking up into his ever-changing eyes, you found him watching you closely. “Sorry, I was just thinking about your match tonight.”

“Were you?” he asked, dipping his head low to catch your lips briefly. “I call bullshit, Baby Girl. There is only one time you get that glazed look in your eyes, and it’s usually when you are thinking about the magic we make.”

Honestly, if anyone else had said those words, you would have rolled your eyes or gagged at the idiocy. But coming out of Roman’s mouth, his deep voice echoing in the shower stall, the steam clouding the space around you, those words made your pussy clench and your eyes to briefly close. Upon opening them, you found Roman watching you, licking his lips. “Sorry.” Your voice was small, embarrassed at him catching you thirsting over him so badly.

Roman’s eyes seemed to ignite. “Do not ever apologize about your needs, especially not to me.” Suddenly, he crouched, grabbing your legs and lifting them around his waist, keeping you pressed against the wall. “If you need me, you tell me.”

A startled sound escaped your lips, but you clamped down, not wanting to let it get too far. “But your neck and your back! You’re hurt!”

“Y/N, I am not injured, I’m sore. And right now, I want to fuck you against this wall, in this shower, until hotel management comes banging on the door telling us to shut up because the whole floor can hear your screams as you cum on my dick,” he growled, attaching his lips to your collarbone.

“Oh, fuck,” you groaned, finally allowing your arms to circle his neck, holding him close as his mouth descended to your breasts. He wasted no time in taking your nipple into his mouth and lightly biting down on it like he knew you loved. The action sent a direct pulse to your pussy, and you felt yourself smearing across his stomach.

“If my Baby Girl needs something, you ask me. Do you hear me?” The tone of his voice became different, more demanding than you had ever heard before. “Y/N, do you hear me?”

“Yes,” you moaned, “yes, I hear you.”

“I will always take care of you,” he said, his hands readjusting to grip your ass, his mouth covering yours for an instant before he began talking again. “Tell me, what do you need?”

Your thoughts ran wild. So many different things in your head, but speaking about them had never been your forte. The times you and Roman had been together were always full of passion, no talking but lots of moans and groans, both of you knowing instinctively what the other wanted. Why was this so hard? Why was it so difficult to say the fantasies in your mind? Deciding to throw caution to the wind, you looked him dead in the eye. “I want you to eat me.”

A growl ripped out of Roman that almost startled you. Pushing off the wall, he set you down on the bench you hadn’t noticed before, as your focus had been entirely on Roman’s wellbeing. “My Baby want me to lick her pussy? Mmm, well that’s good because that’s what I want too.” Getting onto his knees before you, he nudged your legs apart. “Show me.”

You leaned back against the cold glass, wincing at the temperature change, slowly opening your legs, watching Roman’s face light up like he was seeing some sort of miracle. Roman positioned your feet onto the bench, leaving you wide open before him. 

“Fucking beautiful. I love tasting you, Baby.” To prove his point, he leaned in, his nose bumping your swollen clit and his tongue dipping deep into you. God, that tongue, the one that he seemed to be unable to control in the ring, the one that he loved to stick out at his opponents, the one that always made you scream quicker than you thought possible. “Mmm, you are dripping on my face.”

Involuntarily, your eyes closed at the sensations he was causing. The light scraping of his beard against your thighs was making your stomach quiver, his large hands holding your legs apart. Licking his way up, his lips latched onto your clit, causing you to groan, while his thick fingers pushed inside of you. “Rome!”

“Feel good?”

Opening your eyes to look at him, you nodded, loving the mischievous glint in his eyes. “Yes, yes it feels good.”

“Talk to me, tell me what you want.” His hot breath against your skin was making your head spin.

Whatever filter had been in place was gone now. Words just spilled from you, but you were past being embarrassed. “Keep fucking me with your fingers, Rome, keep doing that. Curl them up. Yes! Just like that!”

Grinning at you, Roman pressed a quick kiss to your hip bones. “You wanna come? Is that why you want me to curl my fingers? Come on, Dirty Girl, ride my fingers.”

Shifting so that you were a little lower on the bench, your ass all but hanging off of it, you were in a better position to push back against Roman’s hand. Moans were echoing off the tiles as you moved, desperate to relieve the pressure building in your lower stomach. “Oh my God, Roman! Keep going, keep fucking me with those beautiful hands. Fuck!” Roman had clamped his teeth down on your clit, flicking the end of it with his tongue, causing your orgasm to be ripped from your body.

Roman removed his fingers and shoved his tongue deep inside of you, lapping up everything you had as you rode out your orgasm on his face. “That’s my favorite part, Baby Girl. Watching you come undone above me.”

With one hand you reached out and cupped his neck, hauling him up to meet you for a kiss. As you licked yourself from his lips your fingers couldn’t help but rub against his spine, massaging any aches the position had caused while Roman was on his knees for you. Sitting back, you looked up at him, a small smile appearing. “Tell me what you want.”

“Oh, Baby Girl, I’m going to tell you exactly what I want.” Standing up, he hauled you upright, spinning you around so that you were bent over the bench, your hands bracing against the seat. “I’m gonna fuck you from behind.” He lifted one of your legs to rest next to your hand. “And I want to hear those screams I talked about earlier. I want the entire hotel to hear my dirty girl.”

Looking over your shoulder at him, you tossed him a sultry look. “Fuck my pussy, Roman. I’m aching for you.”

Groaning at your words, Roman wasted no time in sliding into you. “Fuck!”

Roman’s dick filled every space inside of you. Yun imagined you could feel every ridge and vein, and the thought sent a flood of wetness to the area. “Roman, can you feel it? Can you feel how wet I am for you?”

“You feel so good,” he panted, gliding in and out of you steadily. 

“I was thinking about when I watch you wrestle, when I’m at home, I always have my vibrator out.”

“Do you use it?” Gripping your hips, he slammed you against him, his heavy balls slapping against your clit.

“Fuck yes. I can’t help it,” you moaned, shifting one hand to press against the glass as Roman’s pace changed. “I always start the setting really low when you come out, your entrance music gets my blood racing. Then when you get into the ring, when you are announced, I switch to the next highest setting, and I leave it inside of me, not moving.”

Grunting, he pulled you upright against his chest, and your head rolled against his pec with the tattoo. Your hands wrapped around to hold on to his ass, his hips still snapping. 

“When the bell rings,” you said, your breath coming in short bursts, “is when I turn it on high and start moving it, slow at first, and as the match builds tempo, so do I. I never stop watching you. Everytime you move, every punch, kick, roll up, pin, I watch you, wishing your dick was inside of me.”

“Do you touch your clit?” he asked, pressing his mouth to the space behind your ear.

“Only when you go for a pin. I stop if you only get a two-count.”

“Mmm, Dirty Girl, how am I supposed to wrestle now, knowing this?” Kisses were pressed against your skin as he pinned your arms behind your back, causing you to arch away from him. “I’m going to have a hard on the whole time.”

You went on, not addressing his words. “I fuck myself, I rub my clit, and if you get the pin, I let myself cum. And it feels amazing. It feels like you are right there with me!”

“Fuck!” Roman yanked out of you, and before you could protest, he had picked you up in his arms, slamming back into you as he pushed you against the wall. 

“Ahhh!” you screamed, your pussy contracting in another orgasm around him. “I’m coming, Rome! Fuck!”

His lips crashed against yours and you swore you tasted blood, but you weren’t sure if it was yours or his. It didn’t matter anyway. Your hands wrapped themselves in his hair, gripped tight as you bucked your hips in time with his. The water was losing its warmth, beating on one side of your bodies, but neither of you cared enough to stop. 

“Fuck me, fuck me Roman! Make me cum, I wanna cum!” The words tumbled out of you, your eyes closed tightly as your body seemed to grow more and more taut, another orgasm riding the last one.  
“Do you, Baby Girl? You wanna cum on my dick? Do you? Tell me what I want to hear! Tell me!”

The demand in Roman’s voice had you snapping your eyes open to meet his gaze. There was something there, something no longer hidden or shied away from. You could feel his muscles tightening and you knew he was trying to hold his orgasm off, trying to beg you with his body to confess what you both already knew.

The ball inside of your stomach seemed to squeeze just a little more at what you were about to do. But everything about tonight had been unexpected, all caution had been thrown to the wind, and after a year of being with the most amazing man in the world, you decided to scream it for the world to hear. “I love you, Roman Reigns!”

The orgasm that tore from your body was unlike anything you had ever experienced, and your hips bared down against Roman’s as he roared his orgasm, his mouth finding yours and his hands mimicking yours, delving into your hair. “I love you too, Y/N! Fuck, I love you!”

Panting and shaking, the both of you stared at each other, unwilling to break the moment. Finally, you just had to say something. “Rome, the water is cold.”

Chuckling, he kissed you one more time before letting you drop your legs to the floor, waiting until you were steady before stepping back. As he opened his mouth to say something, a loud knock came from the hallway door.

“Management!”

Catching Roman’s eye, you covered your mouth to stop from laughing. “Well, you kept you word.”

As the pounding continued, he shut the water off and handed you a towel. “So did you.”

He left the bathroom, wrapping a towel around his waist as he went, closing the door behind him. You could hear his deep voice, and you closed your eyes, soaking in what had happened in that shower.   
As far as unexpected events go, this was not unwelcome at all.

“Sorry, sir,” you heard Roman say. “We got carried away.”

Pressing your face into the towel, you hid your smile. Carried away, indeed.


End file.
